One proposed motor vehicle, having a main battery for driving the vehicle and an auxiliaries battery for driving auxiliaries, starts charging the auxiliaries battery according to charge start of the main battery to charge the auxiliaries battery with a first desired voltage, which enables certain charge of the auxiliaries battery, from the charge start to a desired time. The proposed motor vehicle performs charging the auxiliaries battery with a second desired voltage which is lower than the first desired voltage after the desired time passes (see, for example, Patent Document 1). In this motor vehicle, it is thus enabled to charge the auxiliaries battery safely and certainly.